


Carmine Infantino aka Raphael Santiago

by HolyMad



Series: Pride Month 2017 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Artist Raphael Santiago, Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Geek Raphael Santiago, Geek Simon Lewis, M/M, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Pencillist Raphael Santiago, Simon understand and supports Raphael, Sorry guys, c is a bad way to start a name, don't mention camille or clar-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: Combining Discovery, Underground and Elevator. Who's got the time to write shit everday???Raphael was there when DC was in its infancy. He became a cartoonist in the 60s. Who suggested the idea of speeder The Flash, you think, huh? Of course, Camille got all his money and spent it on caskets and shit.He basically used vampire anti-speed (human speed is soo slow for a vampire) to have a calm hand. He stores all comics in the basement of the hotel. Secretly. Until a certain fledgling is bored and strolls around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know Infantino was half Italian and half is-not-stated-on-wikipedia but that is just for undercover reasons ok.

Simon is boredd! Everyone's gone clubbing. And Simon is not exactly what you call a good dancer. Or someone who likes club music. Especially when it's loud. Like in a club. And with vampire hearing. He still has a lot to get accustomed to.

So Simon strolls around the hotel in desperate need of distraction. He thinks about playing video games in the tv room but it's less fun when there's no one to annoy, he finds. He could sneak into Raphael's library but if he walked into that room he could also die. For real this time. More strolling it is.

At one point he notices a change. The barricaded windows are no more barricaded. They are small and too dirty to let any sunlight into the room. He's in the basement. Simon's never been in there but there was no lock on the door... Let's see what's in here. Much boring old stuff that looks like it'd fall to ashes if someone dared to touch it. - At least if this someone was Simon. He keeps walking and finds some cartons that look quite clean for this place. He reaches for one and opens it carefully.

 

Raphael has peace. Everyone's gone clubbing. Raphael may be an amazing dancer but no one who likes club music. It's not like it's too loud. He has had several decades to get used to the volume. He just despises this modern need for electro. Technic, Mansion, Style... However, with a ~~dad~~ friend like Magnus you just have to visit a club once in a while.  Just not today. Today Raphael goes through some documents. In peace. Everything is quiet. Beautiful. He thinks about switching on some classic or low Latin music when he hears a sound. Cartons opening. His cartons. Of his comics. His secret. Somebody is still here and they are about to find out that there has been a "celebrity" in this hotel for decades. Being a celebrity for drawing comics and not even doing the real work is nothing they're going to let down any time soon. He speeds to the basement.

 

"Simon. What are you doing there?" _At least it's the geek and not someone who's going to disapprove his former job. He might be a fan, though. Great._

"H-hi Raphael! What's up? How are you doing? Why are you not at the club? Don't you like clubbing? I don't like clubbing-" This was said in 2 seconds. Simon is proud. Raphael only understands what he said because of his vampire hearing.

" **Dios**. You **never** shut up. What are you doing with my cartons?"

"I, uh, I was bored and wandered through the house and there was nobody and I didn't want to pl-"

" **Simon** , the cartons."

"I was **just** about to mention them! They were the first thing in the whole house to look interesting. Or touchable. You remind me repeatedly that I am not to break anymore property."

"Fair enough but these are my cartons, Simon." _Don't touch them,_ **_please_**.

"No touching?"

"No touching." _He's learning._ Raphael is genuinely surprised. _  
_

Simon looks down somberly - and sees something he never would have dreamed of in a place like this. "But, Raph, please. There is **nothing** to do here."

He could do his job, advisor, but what would the fledgling provide? Nonsense and loss of his nerves. "Go play with your Playing Station or We or whatever that thing is called today."

"I don't wanna!! Are these comics?"

He found them. Nonononono. "No, Simon. Ugh. What about I'll give you a couple books to read? I'm sure I have some books with pictures."

"Are you indicating I don't like actual books?"

"You are the one interested in booklets full of drawings."

" **You** just admitted you own boxes full of comics."

 _He's so going to spread the word. And then I'll be overthrown. After half a year. Great._ "These cartons are a random mix of my stuff. You just opened the one with some comics. Now come upstairs. I'll find you proper books."

 _Yeeeaah. Just random comics. You pretty geek. How could you be any more perfect? These are **first editions**. _ Simon sees an old open elevator and has a desperate idea. Scared that Raphael will lock the boxes away he grabs a couple comics and speeds into the elevator. "Catch me!"

 _NOOOOOOOO_ "Are you serious? I've seen you train. I'm still way faster than you." Of course, Raphael manages to jump into the elevator before the doors close. He grabs the comics and they ride up to Simon's floor.

 _Riight. How am I getting these jewels into my room?_ *ding* _Uhm._ He kisses Raphael's cheek. "Thanks." Raphael looses his grip on his books in shock, Simon grabs the comics and speeds into his room. Before Raphael can register what just happened Simon's door slams closed.

 

I am doomed. Goodbye, Raphael Santiago, the Leader*, hello Rapha, lone vampire. Maybe I can live at Magnus's. If he puts up some sound wards. I'd rather live on the street than hear ~~Daddy~~ a friend -or anyone- making nightly sounds. He carefully walks to Simon's door awaiting laughter or shocked gasps but - nothing.

 

Simon finally gets to have a relaxed look at the comics. First editions of The Flash. Drawn by his favourite illustrator. He makes a mental tally of the boxes downstairs and compares them to his own collection. _It's not just Raph's overall stuff. It's a_ _ **complete** collection. **Nobody** has all editions. Not even vampires. Who are quite like the Flash with all that speed thing. Wait. What if Raphael was one of those people who worked on the comic? Did he know Carmine Infantino? The best illustrator ever._ He died some years ago and Simon would never get the chance to meet his favourite artist. He opens the door and a tense Raphael falls into his arms. "Did you stalk my door?"

"You stole my books when I told you not to touch them so yeah."

"I'm sorry but these are first edition, Raph. First editions!!"

"Which means you're allowed to touch them?"

"I'm sorry. Did you work on them? Like publish or something?"

 _And it starts_. "Why would you think that."

"Your boxes downstairs. That's a tad more than mine and I own almost every edition. Nobody who wasn't there when they were published owns all editions."

"I'm **old** , Simon. I **was** there when they were published. Could we not talk about that in the hallway. I don't want anyone to find that out."

"You did not collect **all** editions by just collecting. You don't have to be ashamed of what you are, Rapha."

 _You have no idea. This is just the surface._ "Please."

"Come in."

 

"Raph?"

"Yes. Start the questions."

"Did you know the illustrators?"

Raphael flinches. _The guys who play fill-in-the-numbers. With my work._ "Yes."

"That's. So. Cool. Did you know Carmine Infantino?"

 _Wha- How?_ "He wasn't an illustrator, Simon."

"What? But he painted... I always thought it was him. Was he one of the writers?"

"No, he was a penciller."

"A what?"

"He just drew the outlines. The illustators add the colours. The main work."

"Don't talk like that! Sketching is the hardest part! I know that becau- because of a former friend. The others just fill in some paint." _First vamp rule: Don't ever mention the two Cs._

"If you say so." Raphael can't hold back a smile.

"Yeah, I do say so. What was your job there? Are you still working at DC?" _Smile more often. Please._

"I retired some years ago."

 _In 2013?_   "Please, don't tell me you're my favourite ... 'penciller' is it?" _This is so awkward._

"If you don't tell anyone."

Simon hides his face in his hands. He's starstruck. His favourite artist is his favourite real life person. The real life person who he just really kissed on his very real cheek. He can't decide whether this is more embarrassing or awesome.

"Simon, please. You can't tell anyone. Most of the others here think it's writers first, then inkers, then pencillers."

"That's so wrong. I'm so sorry for you and so mad at them. I won't share your secret."

"Thanks. But we're talking about you. You really can't mention a word of all of this. Not the comics, not my job, nothing. Maybe just don't talk about comics at all."

"Anything." He lays his chin on Raphael's shoulder. "What is your real name then?"

Raphael chuckles. "It's Raphael. I made Carmine up. He's even Italian, partly."

"I knooww. The name sounds really fake, though."

He has to shiver from Simon's breath on his neck and collarbone. "How do you know? That's kinda creepy, Simon."

"First, I know everything and second Wikipedia. Sue them not me." _Did he just shake?_

"How could I sue my biggest fan?"

Simon just hums which makes Raphael shiver again and Simon makes a decision. He cups Raphael's neck and is about to kiss him when Raph puts his hands on Simon's chest keeping him at distance.

"Simon, before anything further happens you need to know something." _He has to know. If he runs away now I_ might _survive it._

"Raph? Anything. Really." _We can't be together. He's not only a superstar but Diver Barbie._

"I don't think I want sex. Ever." _Please, don't run. Stay, stay, stay, stay._

Simon is a bit confused but relived. Nothing bad like he likes house music. "Okay?"

" 'Okay?' ??" _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Yeah?"

"Nothing else?"

"Uhm, no? Do you have anything else that I need to know?" _Please, don't say anything._

"Just this major thing i just said."

 _Thank... whoever._ "So what?"

"That went differently than expected."

"Raphael, I still love you no matter how you want to express it."

"I love you, too."

And this is when Simon kisses his two favourite people in the world who just fused into one perfect and flawless and beautiful and brilliant person. He is thankful for his second life, that gave him the chance to meet the guy he thought was dead for four years and the ability to kiss Raphael for hours without the need to breathe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"The first clan members have arrived. Can I see the books next time?"

"Which books?"

"The **books** , Raph. I still miss some and you have all. I would like to reread all of them."

"To read everything in the right order."

"Exactly! I love you so much! Why are you so perfect?"

"Just for you. And also back to you. Everything you just said. You're the first person to acknowledge my job." _We might be perfect for each other._

"I'm still sorry for you."

"Stop saying that. You are enough of a fan to neutralize the others."

"I'm still in love with you?"

"I know."

"You do know that your secret means you have to hear all the geek puns I can think of?"

"Whatever it takes to have you." _This is heaven_. "I never thought I could have heaven as a vampire but you showed me heaven on Earth."

"Ugh. This was so freaking cheesy. But: I didn't believe in heaven until I saw you."

They both dose off on Simon's bed.


	2. ???????

I have no idea how I wanted to continue this. This fic is done. What was past-me trying to tell me with that 1/2 crap?? There is no point for a second chapter! I already have 7 wips!! (4 if you count the bunnies as one)

If you would like a ... third chapter, prompt me. I wouldn't know how to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> https://68.media.tumblr.com/47033734f43e80e9a9b0d41c469218d1/tumblr_messaging_or9143jpBP1uy8eq8_1280.jpg
> 
> and   
> http://itsagifnotagif.com/post/162201380952/mukuroikusaba-hayamika-katielynn526
> 
> :D
> 
> *great tumblrs! I love them so much!! 
> 
> I bet many people wrote smut for elevator day. Some variety for you guys!


End file.
